Sakura and Akatsuki
by Stalker Witch
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura rose, the sheets fell off of her torso into a lump on her legs. She yawned loudly, stretching her arms out. She pushed the covers off of herself, pulled her legs to the side of the bed and stood up. She walked over to her window and closed the curtains. Her head slumped as she walked over to her closet. "_Why do I have to do this everyday,"_ She thought.

She pulled out her ninja attire and set it all out on her messy bed. She yawned again and looked around at her old boring apartment bedroom. Blank walls of a beige color and that was it, except for the fact that it was a really crappy place with no heater. She grabbed her ninja attire from on the bed and headed into the bathroom. She set it down on the small counter and looked at herself in the mirror. She huffed and grabbed her hairbrush. She brushed out her long, pink locks until all the knots were out. She then pulled off her pajamas and on her ninja wear. She stretched her arms out again looking at herself in the mirror. She smiled at herself, looking over her own features.

She looked at the clock on her bathroom wall. She was running late, late, late. She walked into her room and grabbed random things she thought she would need and stuffed them into her side pouches and hidden compartments. She grabbed her keys as she walked out the door. She locked the front door before she took off to the hokage's office. She arrived at the office in no time flat. Opening the doors she found the Hokage herself asleep drooling on her paperwork. Sakura walked over to the desk and knocked on the desk a few times.

Tsunade woke and jolted upright trying to act as if she hadn't done anything. She then noticed Sakura standing on the other side of her desk. Sakura looked at her hokage unphased.

"Yes, Good you're here," Tsunade started saying. "I have a mission for you."

"What is it," Sakura asked curiously an interested expression coming over her facial features. She crossed her arms over her chest, watching the hokage intently.

"I want you to get information on the Akatsuki," The Hokage replied nonchalant. She looked down at the papers on her desk.

Sakura shifted over to her left foot nervously. "A-alright, Lady Tsunade," Sakura bowed her respects. "Where am I to start to look?"

Tsunade looked up at her and replied, "Some Akatsuki had been spotted just over an hour ago heading North."

Sakura nodded and headed off. She ran out of the North gate , kicking up dirt as she skidded to a halt on the edge of the forest. She looked around seeing if she could sense the Akatsuki's chakra. Sakura sighed in failure and starting running into the forest in search. She tried sensing the Akatsuki people, but kept coming up in failure. She made it until the edge of the trees she was used to seeing. She looked up and the trees looked like they went on forever. Sakura walked slowly taking in the changing scenery around her.

In her little fascination with the trees, she failed to notice two chakras nearing her. Sakura broke out of her trance when a kunai flew passed her head only missing her by an inch. She turned her head, eyes following the kunai until it hit a tree. She turned to see two Akatsuki standing twenty yards away.

Sakura looked up, but she couldn't see their faces. She stood her ground and spoke, "I-i wish to join the Akatsuki."

She watched them closely, but blinked once and one of them had disappeared. Sakura kept still and listened closely. The only things she could hear were her own breathing and the rustling of some leaves far above her head. Sakura kept her eyes firmly planted on the other Akatsuki.

Sakura felt an arm go around her face and a hand over her mouth. She tried to stay calm, not letting panic over whelm her. She shook slightly as a person spoke in her ear, in a low, menacing tone, "If you wish to join us it isn't up to us. You'll have to come with us."

Sakura nodded her head, mouth still covered. The Akatsuki let her go and pushed her forward. Sakura walked forward in front of the Akatsuki and beside the second one. They walked and walked for hours, Sakura looked around all the trees looked the same to her. She wondered how long it would take to get to the Akatsuki's "Secret" lair. The Akatsuki to her side stopped and she was pulled by her collar so that she stopped.

"We will reach our destination in a one days time. Now is the time to stop in the night," The Akatsuki behind her said.

Sakura walked a few feet away, then turned around planting her eyes on the Akatsuki pair. The one who had been behind her shifted and moved quietly. The Akatsuki disappeared into the darkness of the forest. Sakura looked over at the other Akatsuki as he sat down on the cold earth. Sakura sat down abruptly and looked away as she felt his eyes on her. She started to shiver as the air started to become colder as the sun had faded. She watched as the one Akatsuki came back with wood.

She watched as he set up the wood into a pile, then light it. Sakura scooted closer to the fire as it started to emit heat. Sakura rubbed her hands together and put them in front of the fire to warm them up. The Akatsuki that started the fire, layed down on the cold earth still in his coat and fell asleep.

Sakura store into the flames of the small fire, as she shivered more her teeth started to chatter. She closed her eyes thinking of nothing. Her eyes flashed open as she felt warm hands grab onto her cold arms. She held her breath as she was pulled into the lap of the non sleeping Akatsuki. He pulled his coat around her as well as himself. Sakura sat there her legs bare and open in the cold air. She was glad to stop being cold, but she didn't like the fact that she was in the lap of an Akatsuki.

"Why are you so tense. I'm not going to hurt you," The Akatsuki whispered in a deep voice. His arms wrapped around her small figure. "Calm down."

Sakura eased into the embrace. She watched the fire as her eye lids started to droop. Sakura soon fell into a relaxed slumber in the arms of the Akatsuki.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura awoke the next morning wrapped up in one of the Akatsuki's cloaks. She looked around seeing that the two Akatsuki weren't there. She sniffed the air and looked down. There was a bowl of food in front of her. Sakura looked at it surprised, but picked up the bowl without hesitation. Sakura ate whatever the food was and set the bowl down.

She stood up, the cloak fell off of her and landed with a thump on the ground. Sakura started to shiver violently from the freezing air. She grabbed the cloak and pulled it around herself. She sensed two chakra signatures walking toward her. Sakura turned around and saw the two Akatsuki. She looked at the one without the cloak. _He's blue,_ She thought and looked at him with a surprised expression.

He smiled a pointy, toothy grin at her. She smiled weakly back.

The two Akatsuki started to walk again and Sakura walked in sync with them. She kept feeling the blue Akatsuki's eyes on her. She swallowed and looked up at him. He stopped, but the other Akatsuki kept walking.

"My name is Kisame," He said quietly as Sakura approached him.

"I-I'm Sakura," She replied.

He smiled at her. "Like the Cherry blossom," He laughed.

Sakura nodded slightly. Kisame took a few steps to where he was right in front of Sakura. She looked up at him as he knelt down and grabbed her by the waist.

"W-what are you, Ah..," Sakura was lifted up onto his shoulder.

"No need for you to waste any energy, eh," Kisame said as he walked to catch up. "By the way the other one is Itachi, don't even waste time with him."

Sakura nodded, blushing like crazy. _What the hell is wrong with me,_ She thought, mentally slapping herself. _I'm blushing because some S-Ranked Akatsuki picked me up, big deal. It doesn't mean anything. _

They walked until it was around midday and Sakura's stomach started to growl. Kisame set Sakura down on her feet. They all walked into a small tea shop. Sakura sat down on one of the pillows used for seats in the shop and sighed. _Here I am having tea with two Akatsuki and also wearing one of the cloaks that is to big for me,_ Sakura thought closing her eyes. When she opened them, much to her dismay Kisame sat right next to her.

They all ordered tea and hotcakes. Sakura turned her head away when she saw Kisame looking at her. She felt her face turning red and she didn't know why. She was glad when the tea came, so that he would focus on something else. As she drank her tea and ate her hotcake she couldn't help but look up at Kisame. He looked at her and she turned her head away quickly finishing her hotcake and tea.

"I-ima gonna go wait outside for the two of you to finish," Sakura said standing up and walking out of the tea shop.

She breathed deeply leaning against the side of the building. _Why did I just do that,_ She thought thumping her head against the side of the building. She failed to notice Kisame walking out of the Tea house door. He stood behind her, placing his hand on the small of her back. Sakura jumped in shock. She turned around her back on the wall.

"What do you want," She asked defensively.

"I wanted to ask what is wrong," He replied placing his hands on the wall above Sakura.

"N-nothing, nothing is wrong," Sakura said turning away from him.

Kisame sighed and pulled his arms away off of the wall. Sakura pulled the cloak tighter around herself as Itachi walked out of the tea shop. Kisame looked down at her then turned around. Sakura looked up at him in a dejected way. Kisame knelt down and looked back at her. Her eyes went wide in surprise, but she climbed onto his back.

Kisame stood and caught up with Itachi. Itachi looked over at Kisame the same expression he always wore on his face. Kisame just kept walking on toward their destination without even glancing at him. Itachi looked up toward the sky. It looked like it was about to rain.

Sakura looked up at the sky as well. "It seems like it's going to rain," She said aloud.

"So it would seem," Itachi replied.

Sakura looked over at him with mild interest, then she turned her attention forward. She placed her chin on top of Kisame's head and started to drift off into a small slumber. Kisame noticed how Sakura's body relaxed as she fell asleep. He smiled slightly, but only just.

They reached their final destination with Sakura still asleep. Itachi opened the entrance and Kisame followed in after him. He walked into the living area and was surprised to see no one was in there. He shrugged it off and walked down the hall towards the Leader's office. Once in front of the door, he knocked on it. "Come in," A voice said from behind the door.

Kisame opened the door and walked inside closing it with his foot. The Leader looked up from his work and notice Sakura on Kisame's back. Kisame set her down in the chair in front of the Leader's desk.

"The story in short is that she wanted to join the Akatsuki," Kisame whispered.

"Hm, We'll see if she has what it takes," The Leader said with a hint of something in his voice Kisame couldn't quite pinpoint what it was.

Sakura started to stir. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and opened them. Sakura jumped when she noticed where she was. Through the dim light she saw Kisame turned around standing in front of a desk.

Kisame turned, taking a step back so the Leader could get a good look at Sakura. He looked at her intently, "Kisame you may go."

Kisame nodded and walked out of the office, leaving Sakura in the room alone with the Akatsuki Leader. Sakura gulped, looking at the Leader across the desk. He stood from his chair, it slid on wheels hitting the wall Sakura smiled nervously at him, her lip quivering. The Leader walked around his desk and sat down on the edge in front of Sakura. He looked down at her with interest.

"So why should I let you join the Akatsuki," The Leader asked pushing off of the desk, placing his hands on the arms of the chair Sakura was in and leaning towards her.

Sakura leaned back into the chair, she started becoming nervous. "I-i wanted t-to join the Akatsuki b-be- cause, um..., well..," Sakura tried coming up with an excuse.

The Leader leaned in closer to her, his face inches from hers. "I'll ask you again. Why should I let you join the Akatsuki," He asked again this time sound angry.

Sakura's heart quickened. She pressed her lips to the Leader's quickly without thinking, then pulled back and looked away blushing like mad. He grabbed her hair and tugged on it making her look at him. Sakura looked into his rings of eyes fearfully.

"I-i didn't , I-i-i really, uh..., um..," Sakura tried saying something until the Leader's lips were locked with hers.

The Leader tightened his grip on Sakura's hair and pulled her up out of the chair. Sakura's eyes were wide, she tried to push away only causing the leader to become annoyed. He dug his nails into her scalp, pulling her closer by the waist. Sakura whimpered in pain. The Leader yanked back on her hair pulling her head back.

"You'll give me your reason, just get out of my sight," He growled throwing her to the ground.

Sakura looked up at him fearfully, then stood running to the door tripping over her feet as she went out of it. She hit the wall opposite of the door with an audible thump. Breathing shakily she fell to her knees, body shaking, eyes wide.

Sakura fell to the floor unconcious.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura woke up in a dark room, jolting upward as cold sweat ran down her skin. She looked around her, and at least of what she could see, it looked like a bedroom. She heard a doorknob turning so she layed quickly back onto the comfy bed, pretending to sleep as a person walked into the room closing the door behind themselves.

Sakura opened her eye very slightly as the unknown person walked over towering above her.

"You can stop pretending, I know your awake," The male Akatsuki said in a deep, rough tone.

Sakura opened her eyes while sitting up in the bed. The Akatsuki pressed her back down onto the bed with a firm hand as he sat down on the edge, the bed springs creaked with the added weight of him. Sakura looked up at him slightly confused, she still hadn't seen who he is.

The Akatsuki male sighed. "I'm going to check your temperature and all other things, Alright," He asked.

Sakura nodded. "But, why don't you turn on the light," She asked trying to sit up but failing under his hand.

"I don't need it," He replied, placing his warm hand over her forehead.

Sakura shivered slightly as he placed his hand under her shirt onto her stomache. "Hmmm, You seem cold."

Sakura looked at him like he was being absurd. "I feel fine," She said.

The Akatsuki moved his face closer to hers. "I'm more of a doctor here than you now aren't I," He asked, more like stated.

Sakura nodded slightly. She store into his green orbs. The Akatsuki moved his masked face out of her view in the darkness.

"I'm going to have to have you stay in stay in this bed. One reason is I don't want you messing up my room. And two your sick, so stay," He instructed.

Sakura pulled the covers from the bed up over herself as the Akatsuki stood, relieving the tension from the mattress springs. Sakura watched as he clicked the light on his desk lamp. Suddenly a question came to her mind.

"Why am I in here," She asked.

"Your in here because this is where the Leader told me to put you," He replied pulling off his cloak.

Sakura shivered as she looked at him. The stitches that ran crisscrossing down his back were interesting to her. As the Akatsuki sat down in his chair at the desk, Sakura crawled to the edge of the king bed. She reached out a hand toward him and just as she was about to touch one of his many stitches, the Akatsuki grabbed her hand in a bone-crushing grip. Sakura winced.

"What do you think your doing," He asked his back still turned to her.

"I was ummm..., Your stitches l...," Sakura started but was cut off

"You were trying to touch my stitches," He asked his grip on her hand hardening.

"Y...yes, please let go of my hand," Sakura pleaded in pain. "That hurts."

The Akatsuki stood from the chair, twisting around, He pushed on Sakura's wrist until she thought it was going to break. "Please let go that hurts," She cried.

"You want to know real hurt," He replied to her cry in a gleeful sort of way.

Sakura could do nothing as she was pulled off of the bed and slammed into the wall. The Akatsuki pulled a dagger out of his pocket and walked up to Sakura, placing his hand on her throat he lifted her up to where she had to grab at his hand so she didn't choke. Tears fell down Sakura's face as she felt the Akatsuki run the blade across her stomach a few times, drawing blood with each cut.

He looked at her his eyes full of laughter. "By the way dear, my name is Kakuzu," He said as her cut a deep gash down her cheek with the knife.

Sakura screamed in pain. "L...let me go," She said weakly.

"But I'm having fun," He said every one of his words dripping with the Sadistic humor of his.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura looked at Kakuzu her eyes filled with hatred. She started kicking her feet at him until she hit his groin. He let go of her and fell to the floor in pain. Sakura sneered at him, she walked shakily out of the door and down the hall. **Ow,** Sakura groaned in pain.

Sakura hadn't noticed a person walking towards her. He looked down at her crumpled form on the floor. Kisame sighed and kneeled down. He picked her up softly, Sakura looked at him her heart jumping out of her chest.

"What happened to you," He asked softly walking down the hall, her in his arms.

"Kakuzu," Sakura said quietly leaning her head against Kisame's chest. "He happened."

Kisame opened the door to his room. He closed the door with his foot, it made a click as it shut. He set Sakura down on his bed gently.

"K.. Kisame, why are you being so nice to me," She asked looking up at him. She leaned on her elbows, eyes following him as he walked over to his closet.

"Someone has to be. Don't they," He stated grabbing a box off one of the shelves.

Kisame walked back over to Sakura, setting the box down on the nightstand. Sakura watched him as he pulled out pieces of cloth and other things.

"Where did he hurt you," Kisame asked a piece of alcohol covered cloth in his hand.

Sakura pulled her shirt up to show her stomach. "Just here and my face," She replied.

Kisame rubbed the alcohol covered cloth over her stomach. Sakura cringed slightly since it stung. He then rubbed the cloth over the wound on her face. Sakura closed her eyes as he did this. She opened them as he pulled away. Kisame looked into the box once more and pulled out bandages.

"I'm no doctor, but I think you'll be alright," He said placing the bandages over Sakura's stomach wounds and face wound.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you Kisame," She said sincerely.

Kisame looked into Sakura's eyes, he placed his hand on her cheek. Sakura leaned into his hand closing her eyes. Kisame blinked a few times thinking. _'She's the first to not cower in fear,'_ He thought.

Sakura opened her eyes and yawned.

"You can sleep on my bed tonight if you want. Since there is no where else for you to go really," Kisame said pulling his hand away. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

Sakura leaned back onto the bed. Her head landed on the pillow. Kisame pulled the covers over Sakura's pale body as she fell under sleeps embrace. He smiled, standing up he put the box on the nightstand away.

Kisame walked over to the small bookshelf he had in his room. Grabbing one of the books off of it he sat down on the chair a few feet away from the bed. Sakura rolled over in her sleep pulling the covers up to her neck. Kisame glanced up at her from time to time. He smiled as he looked up at her, he watched her peaceful sleeping form. His eyes softened, he set his book on the chair and stood up.

Sakura started to become fretful in her sleep. Kisame looked over at her, he leaned over her placing his hand on the mattress. Kisame kissed Sakura's forehead lightly and her body calmed again. Kisame pulled back and layed down on the cold wood. He fell asleep looking at the ceiling, the last thing her saw before sleep entirely encompassed him was Sakura looking down at him blearily.


End file.
